


他狱之危险关系

by yummyaaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 他狱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyaaa/pseuds/yummyaaa
Summary: 牙医假死，宗佑仍然没有逃出噩梦，此狱无间，你是愿意孤独地在人间徘徊还是在魔王的陪伴下行走地狱。





	他狱之危险关系

**Author's Note:**

> 开车在第五节

车往海云台方向开，大概一个小时停了下来，宗佑眼前出现了一幢七八十年代的老洋房。

徐文祖拿出一把古铜钥匙打开吱哇作响的栅栏门，院子里都是枯死的藤蔓和灌木植物，只有生命力顽强的苔藓和斑驳的草皮活着，天太黑再远的都看不清了。

走上台阶，打开玻璃窗木门到室内，打开灯，眼睛轻松适应了这昏暗的灯光，屋内的陈设有些年代了却居然还比较整洁，至少比起考试院已经是天堂了。

有些奇怪的是最显眼的壁柜摆了一排欧式人偶娃娃。宗佑瞟了一眼，娃娃们仿佛有感应齐齐用眼睛回视着他。果然还是个诡异的地方，宗佑不敢再乱看。

“你以前来过釜山？不然第一天来釜山就有车有房了？”宗佑开始怀疑自己三十年生长在这里都是白活了。

“我从小时候就开始置业了，很多地方有自己资产，这里只是比较早的一些。。。遗留。”徐文祖解释了一下又好像有所保留，一如以往的神秘。

“小时候？”

“一开始在严福顺妈妈那里，成年以后就回到我名下了。”

那个贪婪的大妈会把资产还给你？宗佑有些狐疑却也没再问什么。而且这房子虽然老旧了些，金丝柚木的护墙和地板保持着醇厚的光泽，餐厅吊顶是九宫格的设计，分别手绘了四副油画，虽然他看不懂，但也知道这房子十分考究有价值。

“怎么样？亲爱的满意吗？”徐文祖抱臂站在餐桌前，他背后好像挡住了什么。

“嗯。。。嗯？我要回家！”宗佑停止左右打量的行为想起了自己的坚持。

“亲爱的可以把这里当家。”

“怎么可能，你没病吗？我有自己的家人。”宗佑不由思索反驳道，觉得这人真荒谬。

“家人就是拖油瓶哥哥和道德绑架的母亲吗？”徐文祖定定地看着宗佑地脸，缓道。

“你在说什么？你小子再说一遍。”家人是他最后的底线，尹宗佑易怒的习性使他在魔王面前也忘记了害怕。

“你那靠着你生存的哥哥，反而毫无感激之心，这不是贪婪的寄生虫吗？你的母亲明知道这对你意味着什么，明知道会给你带来困难还要坚持把身患癫痫的大儿子留在家里一起住，让你饱受精神折磨。”

徐文祖的眼里全是轻蔑，继续道：“你母亲还纵容你哥哥乱跑，受伤治病或者赔偿，在本来就不富裕的情况下，不断增加经济压力。所以……”

徐文祖低头向上抬眼探视着宗佑，眼窝更显慵懒的深邃，好像渴望得到他的认可一样慢条斯理继续说：“亲爱的你才会住在考试院，才会遇到我不是吗？既然我们的一切都是必然，那么你苦难的源头在哪里呢？”

尹宗佑的喘着粗气，攥着拳头说不出话来。

“犯了错只会说对不起，要你付出的时候只会说儿子你最懂事你最乖了，这种母亲的爱难道不偏心不愚蠢吗？”

徐文祖滔滔不绝的样子像极了引诱浮士德出卖灵魂的恶魔——靡非斯陀。

“你住嘴你住嘴！”

宗佑心里一阵绞痛，扯住徐文宗的衣领叫着。他不能再听下去了，这些话太可怕了，可怕得势必挖出人心通向地狱的通道不可。

“亲爱的需要我帮忙吗？”徐文祖被宗佑拉扯着，却绽放出慵懒的笑容，发出诱惑的邀请。

“不许动我的家人！”

“家人应该是挑选的，这点我四岁的时候就懂了。你凭什么忍受这一切，你的梦想被所谓的家人扼杀，过着这毫无盼头一败涂地的人生，他们凭什么毁掉你的人生，就因为可笑的血缘关系？这是最无理无聊的关系了。”

“我说不要再说了！你是谁，你不配说我的家人！”

徐文祖突然静静地凝视他不说话，宗佑感到身边的气压一下子低沉下来。

“我是谁？亲爱的你说我是谁？”

徐文祖高昂着头颅，低垂的眼睑下闪烁着阴鸷的光芒，如生杀予夺的魔王。

“扎嘠其市场1-9-147。”

他低沉的声音吐露出一个地址。

尹宗佑仿佛被定住两秒，突然就疯狂地扑上去，歇斯底里地咆哮：“王八蛋，如果你敢接近我的家人我就杀了你。”

“亲爱的你就是这样对待我吗？我还想为你的手链添加几颗装饰的。”徐文祖被取悦似的大笑道。

“你这个疯子！你就去死吧！”

“那你来杀我吧，亲爱的，你愤怒的样子我太喜欢了。”

徐文祖两手摊开，一副放弃抵抗的样子，目光炯炯地盯着宗佑的脸。

宗佑看他露出那无所谓的笑容突然怒不可遏。近来忍受的所有愤怒和委屈好像弥漫满仓的火药被一点星火彻底引爆。

“妈的，杀了你！”

他一拳挥出，朝着徐文祖的下巴。徐文宗却准确地架住他的拳头，卸力甩了出去。防备的本能刻在他的骨子里。

“这一切都是你的错，谁让你缠着我！”

他踉跄两步回身一拳击向徐文祖肋下，但很快被反击中脸颊，嘴角灼热地痛。他贴身将徐文祖撞击到墙上，徐文祖高大的身体却稳住了他的撞击将他提起来压在墙上，他攥紧拳头揍了徐文祖一拳，手腕却被铁钳钳住似地禁锢，他拼命挣扎用脚踹着对方。

途中撞掉撞碎了不少家具，幸好没有太多灰尘。

他终于成功挣脱开，正看到桌上放着一把裁纸刀抢身去抓，却蓦然被抓住头发撞向桌角，脑袋嗡鸣发晕，颓然倒地。

他听到徐文祖低沉的笑声，好像野兽闻到血的腥味开始兴奋了。

宗佑突然认知了自己还是打不过徐文祖，就像上次在考试院四楼那样，与其被猎物一样戏弄，他应该想办法逃出去。

他勉强分辨方向爬起来往门口跑去，却被一双钢铁般强有力的手反制住双臂，推搡到了最近的房间里。

他一头撞在尽头的桌子上，“轰”，桌上的书籍台灯全部掉到地上，他也跌倒在地上，摔得七晕八素。

他咬牙暗恨，徐文祖这个人力气大得不像话，反应力应该也是练过，在他面前自己几乎是毫无还手之力。明明自己服兵役的时候力量和速度在同级中不差，身体素质良好，打架也不输人，在这人面前却一直被碾压。

“砰”，门在身后被关上了。

宗佑警觉地站起来靠着桌角，猛烈喘息着：“你干什么。”

徐文祖一步步踱过来，阴影渐渐笼罩了宗佑，好像死神降临，突然拽住了宗佑的领口，把人扔到旁边床上。

宗佑摔在柔软的被子里，脑袋有点懵，正想爬起来，却被徐文祖欺身而上，这才感受到这个人剧烈的喘息和惊人的炙热。

“现在没有其他人，我不会再轻易地放过亲爱的了。”

尹宗佑惊恐地看着压在自己身上的人，他只能看到那人苍白的下颌，血色嘴唇咧开贪婪的恶魔般的笑容，透过散乱的黑发野兽一样的目光。

这是一头蛰伏已久的野兽啊，我终究是落入了他的陷阱。

尹宗佑一阵眩晕中想道，我真是个无可救药蠢货。

“我啊，看上的玩具从来不会让他逃掉，这点亲爱的你是知道的。”

徐文祖在宗佑耳边说着，气流骚动着宗佑敏感的耳根。

宗佑大惊失色，猛烈地挣扎起来。

徐文祖用身体的重量压制住宗佑，一只手钳制住宗佑挥拳的双手手腕，单手扯下宗佑的皮带，将宗佑的双手牢牢绑在床柱上。

做惯精密手术的徐医生，做这一切的时候稳定又迅速。宗佑还没来得及反抗，就已经被钉死了。

徐文祖又开口，仿佛叙说最深情的爱情故事般娓娓道来：“从第一次见到你开始，所有的玩具都寡然无味了，从来没有这么明确的声音告诉过我——我想要你。”

徐文祖用右手捏住宗佑下颌关节，左手双指撬开宗佑因气血激越更显艳丽的双唇，搅弄柔嫩的舌头，抠挖出源源不断的津液。

宗佑拼命后仰着脖子，透明的液体淌过他瘦削的下巴反射着淫荡的光芒。

“亲爱的，你对我那么独特。”徐文祖的眼神变得深不可测，放开了宗佑的下巴，看着手指上的粘液伸出鲜红的舌头舔了一下，笑道:“宝贝水很多，有了这个等下你会好受点。”

宗佑已经脸呛得通红，更加难以忍受的是屈辱感。

“啊，放开我，你这个变态！”

皮带死死地拴住他的手腕，腿动弹不得，胫骨被压得疼痛。宗佑心里一阵绝望，被做这种事情还不如死了。

徐文祖低沉地笑着，垂首吻在他脖颈，薄薄的皮下组织后面是喷张的血管，他用犬齿轻划着，似乎垂涎里面的浆液。

宗佑的脖子很快起了密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。

“妈的，从我身上滚下来，否则我会让你后悔的！”尹宗佑牙都快咬碎，色厉内荏道，心里恨不得把徐文祖生生撕碎嚼烂了。

“亲爱的有多么美丽的牙齿啊，想咬我吗？我会满足你的请求的。”徐文祖说着意味深长的话，突然一口咬在尹宗佑的喉结处，切齿叼住凸起的球状器官来回厮磨， 狼一样撕扯了几下无果，又衔住舔弄吮吸，温热的粘液淌在颈窝处。

尹宗佑吓得魂飞天外，身体僵硬，垂死挣扎起来。

徐文祖正沉迷其中，身下人不听话的挣扎让他烦躁，一把揪住了宗佑的头发向后扯，宗佑只能被迫挺着脖子任他采撷。

“啊啊…”

宗佑感到被撕扯地痛，好像被雄狮捕食的鹿仰着修长的脖子发出“呦呦”悲鸣。

他害怕，他害怕得发抖。

他知道徐文祖不管表面多么斯文有理，无论多么殷勤体贴，皮囊下都伪装着一个可怕的恶魔，随时忍不住饥饿，扯破假面将他吃拆入腹。他就像被豢养在身边的移动备用粮，在魔王苏醒时第一个被献祭。

而魔王享受够祭品的滋味后，露出餍足的笑容。

宗佑眼中的绝望让徐文祖觉得很可爱，嘴里好像有腥甜的味道，和自己预想的没错。

宗佑不知道自己是不是出血了，反正经过刚才的搏斗自己身上酸痛不已。现在又惊又累，浑身使不出力气。

徐文祖捏着他紧窄精致的下颌，宗佑天生一张瓜子脸，下颚弧线流畅没有棱角，明明青年了却还好像少年的样子。

春花似饱满鲜艳的唇，致使下半张脸散发着天然的性感。平日里单眼皮黑瞳仁的眼睛清爽纯净，此刻却泛着水光红到了两腮。

尹宗佑被情绪激荡双眼有些发酸，本能地偏过头去，修长的脖颈布满汗珠，凹陷如盛满甘露，倩丽的鼻尖泛红，咬住微肿的唇。

这张脸平日看着人畜无害，没想到在床上生出意外的风情，令人食指大动。

徐文祖舔舔后槽牙，觉得味蕾充斥的都是甜味，觉得尹宗佑的每一个反应都取悦着他，让他愈发跃跃欲试。

“嗯，这个部位亲爱的可能不适应，那我们换个部位吧。”徐文祖微笑着说。他顺着宗佑的脸庞一路往下吻，像品尝一道精妙绝伦的点心。

一只手在尹宗佑慌乱不觉下把T恤往上推，上身全部裸露出来。

宗佑退伍不久，皮肤晒成健康的小麦色，精致的乳晕，均匀的肌肉包覆着纤细的骨骼，细腻的肌肤下埋藏温热的血脉，每一处都是蓬勃的生机。

尹宗佑感觉湿滑的触感渐渐逼近他的胸膛，徐文祖散乱的额发扫得他有些心旌摇曳，忽然左侧的乳头被温暖包覆，先是软滑地舔，然后粗糙的味蕾刮擦着敏感点，最后牙齿啃噬的刺痛的感觉让宗佑心惊胆战。

“嗯…那里…怎么”

尹宗佑不断躲避瑟缩着胸膛，潮红涌上上双颊，除了疼痛身体有了陌生的反应。

徐文祖感觉到身下人的性奋，双管齐下，另一只花苞也不冷落，用手指掐揉捻弄着，小小的乳粒禁不住刺激很快贲起。  
“嗯…啊…”尹宗佑躯体狂颤，再也咬不住下唇，呻吟溢出喉咙，释放出入骨的渴望。尹宗佑心中羞愤难堪，这是自己的声音吗？自己这样太恶心了，为什么会产生该死的欲望。

“亲爱的你是我最完美的作品，你的眼睛，你的脸，你的每一寸肌肤，你的身体……都是为我而生的。”

徐文祖吐出他胸口的茱萸，抬眼向上注视着他。

朱红的唇边牵出银丝，瞳仁深处的迷雾燃成大片欲火，永远清冷揶揄的脸上是从未有的沉迷，苍白的脸也泛起红晕，竟然有一丝妖冶，一丝情动。

“我要杀了你，我会杀了你的。”来不及细想，尹宗佑又急又气却实在挣扎不开，不甘地叫着。

“嘘，我知道，我知道的。”

徐文祖用两指封缄了他的唇。语气沾染了暧昧的柔情，继续如同梦呓般说着：“你的言行举止、谈吐学识、所见所闻，你所经历的一切，都是为了遇到我。”  
“而我的使命是找到你，占有你，把这颗终于成熟的果实，从寄养的根茎上摘获，品尝属于我的奖励。”

他是疯了吗？

尹宗佑眩晕的大脑完全无法辨别他在说什么，这些诅咒似的话语是什么意思。他只能积攒着为数不多的力量等待挣脱的时机。

尹宗佑昏昏沉沉乱想的时候，失去皮带松松垮垮的裤子被褪下，男性最脆弱的部分袒露在了另一个男人目光之下。

这和公共澡堂或者卫生间里同性的暴露不一样，在这种情景、这种情形的时候他只有感觉到危险和羞耻。

“你这个疯子，放开我，不然我会把你碎尸万段，用牙齿把你撕成一万片…”

突然有什么异物在他身体里钻入扩张着，冰凉粘稠的触感，让他肌肉一阵收缩。

“啊！求你不要这样…”

尹宗佑咬牙切齿地咒骂马上转为带着哭腔哀求，嗓子有些嘶哑了，喘息摩擦着声带，带着皮毛般柔软的质感。

“亲爱的，我已经迫不及待你咬我的那天了。”

徐文祖挑起嘴角发出意味深长的笑，一边抬起身下人的双腿，让爱人身体最隐秘的地方对他绽放到极致。

“混蛋！”尹宗佑双腿乱踢着，剧烈挣扎得手腕磨破渗出淤血，木质的床柱也发出“吱呀”声，宗佑如同濒死的鱼在刀俎下为了性命做最后的挣扎，连徐文祖都有些制不住他了。

徐文祖居高临下地看着宗佑扭动着身体竭力挣扎，肌肉的线条突显出来，身上出现数处束缚的红痕。他的眼神逐渐染上残忍和性奋，这幅场景让他血脉喷张。

他的手不知不觉攀上了尹宗佑的脖子，经过他之前的啃咬，修长的脖子上已经满是齿印和吻痕，他掌心覆盖住他在爱人身体上留下的痕迹，摩挲着。

他遒劲的手指慢慢收紧，越来越紧，攫取住爱人蓬勃的生命…

加速的血流，脉搏明显地跳动着，好像什么在燃烧。一股热流顺着双手攀燃到他的心脏。

“咚咚，咚咚”。

那不是一个人的，那是两个人的心跳结合在了一起。灵的翅膀承载起了肉体，肉体与灵魂在此刻合二为一。

他下体此刻已经肿胀到了极致，从来不会自己抒泄欲望的他第一次急需容纳他的去处。

身下人的挣扎越来越小，他俯身用身体的重量压制下去，下体的性器寻觅着它的归属。

顶到某柔软处，身下人的身体僵直住了，每一丝肌肉都紧绷着。他心下确认，挺身顶胯而入，没有什么疏导的情况下，堪堪进去了一个头，卡在冠状沟处，柔嫩的肉被拓开狭窄炙热的甬道又拼命蠕动着要将他的分身排挤出去，这种全方位包覆才刚开始就已经让他无法自拔了。

真是如同量身定制一样的熨帖。  


“咯……”这是喉咙里发出怪异的窒息声。

宗佑的脸已经胀红，额角的青筋暴起，眼球上翻，舌头伸出唇外唾液顺着嘴角溢出。

不行！徐文祖突然惊醒放手。

宗佑猛抽气，一阵剧烈地咳嗽，嗓子都快咳破，胸腔剧烈起伏如残破的风箱，脖子上已经出现了淤青的指印。

该死，他差点失控了。他差点像杀死302一样杀死宗佑。

这种陌生的感觉让徐文祖有些无措，他似乎太沉沦于他的作品了。心脏和大脑居然合为一体了，这是理智的他从未有过的感受。

徐文祖抚摸着宗佑的背，查看状况，还好窒息时间不长，宗佑喘息着久久不能平复。

“亲爱的，你为什么要自讨苦吃反抗我呢？”

徐文祖叹息，听在刚从鬼门关回来的尹宗佑耳朵里比魔鬼还可怕。

宗佑蜷缩着四肢，涕泗横流道：“我不敢了，我不敢了。”

死亡的恐惧战胜了愤怒，打败了一切，宗佑一直害怕这个男人，尤其见识过徐文祖的残忍和冷血后，刚才徐文祖掐住他的喉咙的时候

尹宗佑泪水喷涌，嘶哑的喉咙似乎发出濒死的悲鸣，脖子后仰，身体崩成弓形，肌肉僵硬成块，被绑住的双拳指甲嵌进肉里，脚踢踏着床单连脚趾都抽筋了。

徐文祖被紧实的穴肉摩擦出刺痛感，被扯痛。痛感和爽感在巅峰边界反复跳跃着。一捅到底几乎不能再进一步后才长长呼了一口气，脖颈周围的青筋突起又舒展，如同力量的图腾。

这种肆虐攻伐的感觉太好了，徐文祖惯于慵懒睥睨的眼角现在都是晕不开的情欲。

“求求你…不要了，我好痛…呜……”

身下的人此刻却低声哀求着，发出小动物般“嘤嘤”细弱的哭声，身体抽搐着。

徐文祖轻轻抚摸宗佑被汗水沾湿的头发，似乎在斟酌，欲望仍然蓬勃跳动着。

这让尹宗佑从心底恐惧，再动一下，自己的下体肯定会坏掉，而这个人在自己的身体里猖狂宣告着他有多想毁掉他。

“求求你了，求求你…亲爱的…”

“你说什么？”徐文祖沉浸在满足中不经意问道。

尹宗佑无地自容，细若蚊蝇地嗫嚅着：“徐文祖，求求你…”

徐文祖深深地看着脸侧向一边双目禁闭的尹宗佑，这是宗佑第一次叫徐文祖的名字，还软声细语地学他说“亲爱的”。

徐文祖心里忽然有些前所未有的感觉，比肉欲的冲击更让他感兴趣，嘴角不自觉勾起轻笑。

“呵呵，如你所愿，亲爱的。”徐文祖拔出自己的性器。

身体一阵颤栗的痛苦，尹宗佑感觉灵魂都被抽走了，大口抽吸着空气，穴口肌肉每次收缩都是灼烧般的刺痛。

一双唇却忽然堵上了宗佑的呼吸，徐文祖的气息整个笼罩了他，像毒蛇一样死死纠缠住他的舌头，进而舔弄他的上腭，往更深处甚至入侵，好像试图够到深处的小舌。

宗佑快呼吸不过来，氧气被这个男人掠夺殆尽，

这是他第一次感受到徐文祖实质性的气息，熨帖着淡淡体温，他原来也只是一个普通人类。

他的鼻端被徐文祖身上冷冽的味道泅溺。

有点像消毒水，又有点像松木，特别的水的清冷和木的沉寂包围了他，好像在古老的阁楼上翻开一本被灰尘封存的诗集。

徐文祖的温度也是偏低的，舌头的触感最为灵敏，他的嘴唇他的体液带着丝丝凉意，好像初雪融化在嘴唇。

徐文祖脱去了黑色的上衣，露出宽阔的胸膛，他的皮肤苍白，褪色后的白，颈窝散着几颗黑色的痣，好像白纸上的墨迹，非常抢眼，背后肩胛骨上有几道陈年的伤疤。

他的肌肉精瘦，躯干强壮，是自己一直羡慕的类型。

可这具身体带着猎豹的态势压在自己身上掠夺的时候，尹宗佑心里只有厌恶和抗拒。

我永远也不会原谅他。

宗佑深深发誓。总有一天他会亲手杀了他，把他的肉一块块切下来沉入海底喂鱼，他的骨头让野狗啃噬得一根不剩。

''啧……

嘴唇却被徐文宗裹挟着，徐文宗挺立了一下抱紧了他的身体，两人肉贴肉严丝合缝地贴在一起，肌肉挤压着，更加加深着这个吻，深深攫取了他口腔里所有空气和唾液，好像要把他的舌头生吞下去，宗佑的两颊凹陷，液体从两人交合的地方顺着下巴流下去。

宗佑感觉又快要窒息，鼻腔发出“嗯嗯”的声音，双手紧绷挣扎着。徐文祖却好像受到了诱惑，胯部死死顶住宗佑的下腹，性器相互触碰到，第一次短兵相接。

尹宗佑发誓他活这么大第一次碰到另一个男人的生殖器，而且是那种地方，一种异样的感觉油然而生，经过刚才的惊吓自己居然慢慢有了反应。

该死……宗佑感到窘迫又绝望。

似乎感觉到宗佑的反应，徐文祖松开他的唇，视线下移，看到宗佑的欲望也颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

宗佑天生的皮肤不黑，只是艰苦兵役晒成了小麦色，贴身衣物遮盖的地方还是白皙的，毛发均匀，性器的颜色也比较浅，粉色光滑的光泽，看起来健康精神。

宗佑觉得被一个男人深情地盯着下体实在太诡异了，何况这人是徐文祖，事实证明他永远无法预料徐文祖的举动。

张开经过刚才的激吻越发鲜艳欲滴的唇，徐文祖俯下身去。

宗佑感觉自己陷入了一个温暖的潮湿的甬道，被挤压，被剐蹭，被撩拨……

如果他有鳞片，此刻已从尾椎一片片张开到颅顶。

宗佑脖颈和胸口红成一片，汗液顺着光滑的肌理流淌，嘴唇咬成嫣红的颜色，脸上表情不知是快乐还是痛苦。

你是不是……从一开始就是为了这种心思接近我。

这种关头尹宗佑脑中突然闪过天台上第一次见面时徐文祖的眼神，如同铭刻在暗夜中无法消除。

是啊，亲爱的，从第一眼见到你起我就想上你。

宗佑已经几乎听不到徐文祖在说什么，浑身酸软再无力气挣扎。

徐文祖这时捉住宗佑的脚踝。宗佑个子娇小，连脚踝都是堪堪一握，精细伶俐的弧度，往上延长是两条笔直又包覆着肉感的线条。这个青年，身上每一寸都散发着生命力的气息，却毫无攻击性，好像灵动的兔子。

端起纤细的右腿，徐文祖再次光临他的私人领域。这次没有了任何阻拦，做足了接纳主人的准备。

这种感觉也很美妙，不必克制地肆意妄为。

白皙伟岸的身体冒出汗水，顺着遒劲的腰深深嵌入尹宗佑无力摇晃的双腿之间，如同巨蟒啜饮着酒神的盛宴。

“亲爱的，把自己交给我。我会让你享受极致的快乐。”

宗佑闭着眼睛不知道有没有听到这蛊惑。下颌高扬，发出一声不明的呜咽，喑哑的声线摩挲得人心痒难耐。

……

粘连又破灭，如同千万的泡沫在耳边哔啵作响，如同把鸡蛋和黄油打成蛋糕胚，糖液搅拌成为糖浆。

手不能完全容入瓶口紧窄的瓶子，手指竭尽全力伸入抠抓瓶底的奖励，每当微微触碰到，就像得到鼓励更用力地往里钻。

更深一点，更多一点……

而瓶底的人恨不得它变得更长更快，快点得到我。

欲罢不能让人疯狂。

宗佑脑子如同一团浆糊，被不断搅拌着加热着，身下炽热的柴火让他如坐针毡，燥热升腾着，不断向巅峰攀升，达到沸点的瞬间，泡沫瞬间喷涌灼伤了他五脏六腑。

他猛然睁开眼睛，眼前却什么都看不见，昏迷之前只听到一个声音。

亲爱的，你是我的了。

他不会看到徐文祖的脸上露出那恶童一样得逞的笑容。


End file.
